


Night Out on the Town

by TheSleeplessWriter



Category: Original Work, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Books, Excessive Swearing, F/M, Friendship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stealing, Violence, barnes and nobles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: A story about a girl, her best friend, and how they spent their Purge night.*Note* This doesn't have anything to do with the characters in the movie, I'm just borrowing the idea of a Purge night.





	Night Out on the Town

Tonight's the Purge. Red and I are thrilled. We've already planned where we're going, a mall not too far away. It's going to be a crazy shitstorm, so Red's dad is letting him borrow one of his rifles. I'm taking my old pickup truck. It's rusty and ugly to look at, but the bed's pretty big. We can fit a ton of stuff in there. 

You see, it's basically a known fact that the Purge is a big invitation to rob. At least, in our town it is. We're pretty decent folk, so there's not that many psycho repressed murderers here. Don't know what they're putting in the fucking water up in New York, cause as soon as the Purge hits, it's a bloodbath. Down here, we just want to steal shit. 

By six, I've already got all my supplies and am driving to Red's house. My plan is to hit up Barnes and Nobles and get as many free books as I can. Red's gonna try to get as much junk as he can from Radio Shack, as he's gonna sell it all on the Internet later. He makes thousands every Purge. 

He's already sitting outside when I pull into his driveway. A bunch of duffel bags sit next to him. 

"You look a mess." I say, jumping out the truck so I can help him load. 

He was nicknamed Red for a reason. His bright, fire truck colored hair is sticking up every which way. Smudges of grease are littered all over his hands and clothes. 

"I had to rush to get off work." He says, his voice strained as he tosses the ammo bag into the passenger seat. "Besides, it's not like people are gonna stop and critique my clothes in the middle of their stealing." 

"Good point. Did ya bring an extra hoodie? It's cold as a witch's tit out here." 

Red throws me his navy blue hoodie. He knows full well that girl hoodies are shit, so he always brings an extra of his. 

"You're the man." I say, cracking a grin as I pull it over my head. 

"Hell yeah, I'm the man." He says, sitting down on the driver's seat. 

"Woah, woah, woah. It's my turn to drive." I slightly shove him out of the seat, half jokingly. "You went last year." I say, pointing admonishingly. 

"I know, I know. It was worth a try." There's sheepishness in his tone as he lifts his hands in surrender. 

I get in the truck, adjusting the seat, as Red had already moved it back. I can feel the smirk on his face as he watches me move the seat up. 

"Something funny?" I ask him, peering my eyes at him in a faux suspicious voice. 

"Nothin. You're just a lil shortass." He says with a small chuckle. 

I give him the finger as I lean over to close the door. 

\------

If we want to get first pick, we gotta get there early. The mall's a few hours away. We could've picked the local one, except its tiny and has shitty stuff. 

There's minimal traffic, mostly just people rushing to get home before the Purge starts.

"I'm starving. You bring anything?" Red asks after half an hour. 

With one hand on the wheel, I flip open the center console, revealing a small cooler filled with burgers. 

"I spend all day flipping burgers, eating burgers, being surrounded by burgers, and you bring burgers." He says in an exhausted voice. Nevertheless, Red still grabs a burger. 

My phone blares, loud and irritating, with big red words covering the screen. THE PURGE HAS COMMENCED. 

"Aw, shit. Load the rifle." I order, my hands tightening its grip on the wheel. 

There's still a few cars left, racing at unbelievable speeds to either get home or find a nice place to steal. 

There's still a while to go. As I'm exiting a highway, I feel a giant *thump* on the back of the truck. It vibrates like a mini earthquake. 

I start yelling and cursing, glancing in the rear view mirror to find a big Humvee chasing us. The road is free, he could pass us if he wanted to. No, this crazy fucker is trying to kill us. 

Red is leaning out of the passenger window, using the gun as a warning. The Humvee bumps us again, only harder. The wheels are screeching, and I can't tell if it's in my head or if they really are that loud. 

Red starts shooting, and I can hear the pinging sound of bullets hitting metal. The car veers to the left to avoid the gunshots. Right on my side. 

"Hold the wheel." I say, grabbing the shotgun by my door and aiming. 

I shoot quickly, before the car can move to the right. My truck is moving erratically, leaning far right and then clumsily left. It's not easy to shoot under such circumstances. 

Finally, I hit his windshield. The glass breaks with the beautiful sound of relief. He won't be bothering us anymore. I fire a few more times to be safe before grabbing the wheel again and taking another exit. 

"You okay?" Red asks. I can see his concern from the corner of my eye. 

I wipe sweat off my forehead, sweat I didn't even notice. My heart is still racing like a rabbit. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

\-------

It feels good to not have to look for parking spots. I simply park at the entrance. Red and I each take three duffel bags, as well as a ton of weapons. I wore cargo pants today for a reason. I've got a couple knives at the calf, two little pistols at the thighs, and a big shotgun over my shoulder. Not to mention I also have enough ammo on my belt to kill a small village. Not like I would ever do such a thing. 

Red's also armed similarly, except with his dad's rifle. 

The entrance is already broken through, which means there are already people here. The whole place is dark enough to be a horror movie set, with nothing but moonlight peeking through the windows providing light. There are a decent amount of people, loud and breaking windows and stuffing things in their pockets. As long as we ignore each other, we might be ok. 

There's a water fountain in the center of the mall, which is our meeting spot. 

"Double back in an hour. Text if there are any issues." I say before parting ways with my partner. He nods and bolts off in the direction of Radio Shack. 

I take a deep breath, pop some gum into my mouth, and start running. Along the way, I see Victoria's Secret, which look pretty empty. 

I change my mind at the last minute and jog inside. Bras are fucking expensive. I unzip my first bag and start emptying the racks. It doesn't matter if they're the right size, I can keep what fits and sell the rest on Ebay. 

It gets darker the closer I get inside, so I pull out a mini flashlight and hold it between my teeth as I keep searching. 

I step into the end of the store, where all the swimsuits are. At first, I don't see anything. But I can hear what's happening. It's almost hid among the screams. The flashlight drops from my mouth as I try to hightail it out of there. Big, meaty hands grab me before I can. 

My eyes adjust to the light, and I see exactly what I was afraid of. Men atop screaming, fighting victims. Mostly girls, with a few boys too. That's right, not women and men. Girls and boys, young enough to just be starting high school. 

My attacker pushes me to the floor, and I can see his face more clearly as he heaves his hulking body over me. I almost vomit in my mouth. 

It's my old 7th grade history teacher. He becomes more eager when he recognizes me. It's only been 3 years. 

My hands scramble for a knife, only he pins my hands down beside my head. He is so heavy, I can hardly move. 

"Please. Just get off." I grit, my teeth ground together as I try to push him off. He places his elbow against my neck, and I struggle to breath. 

I can hear the clinking sound of his belt coming off. My hands push against his doughy chest, but it's futile. 

"Motherfucker, get off!" My screams match the ones heard around the rest of the room. 

Holy shit, he's pushing off my pants. I'm panicking, and my breathing quickens, despite the difficulty. 

Are those tears slipping from my eyes? 

His breath is like rotting food, his touch humid and greedy. 

All of a sudden, he's inside me. It's rough and painful, and he has no care. His lips are smushed against mine in a filthy kiss. Blood starts trickling down my thigh. Something snaps in my brain, a bright, white-hot rage. I bite his lip as hard as possible, and I can taste his blood in my mouth. As he yells in pain, my hand darts for my pocket. Before I could fully process what's happening, my knife is inside his heart. 

Before another predator can grab me, I race out the door, pulling my cargo pants up. My breathing is ragged and my crotch hurts like hell. Once I'm far from the store, I stop to lean against a wall. I use the back of my hand to wipe away any stray tears. I'm hyperventilating so badly that I can hardly catch my breath. What a way to lose my fucking virginity. 

Ignoring the pain the best I can, I make my way towards Barnes and Nobles. 

\---------

It's beautiful, the sight of thousands of free books. Using my two remains duffel bags, I dump in as many as I can. Fictions, Classics, Nonfictions, Biographies, I've got them all in my bag. For good measure, I also nab a couple Kindles. 

These books are really, really heavy. I tie them together with a rope and pull it behind me, desperately hoping the fabric won't rip. 

I'm sitting at the fountain, shotgun in hand, when I feel something cold and sharp against my neck. 

Without moving my head, I quickly grab a tiny pistol and shoot whoever's behind me. 

After feeling the knife drop, I turn to see who it was this time. A middle aged, soccer mom type, with mom jeans and choppy bob. Blood oozes from a little hole in her forehead, staining the already filthy floor. My hands start shaking uncontrollably, and I ball them into fists to make it stop. 

"Hey, Boss." I almost smile at the familiar voice. 

Red's bags are filled to the brim with electronics. He's got one around his neck and two over his shoulder. 

As we exit the demolished mall, Red asks me, "Did you get your period or something ?" 

I look down to find my cargo pants stained with blood at the crotch. I could explain, but at the moment I really don't want to relive that experience. 

"Something like that." I respond drily. "What happened to your arm?" There's a large gash on his forearm, with dark blood seeping through his hoodie. 

He looks at the wound as if it's the first time he's seen it. 

"Eh, scraped myself when I tried to get in through a hole in a window." He lies awkwardly. 

We look at each other and nod. We both know that we're lying, but leave it at that. 

We dump our bags into the bed of the truck and head home. By the time we get there, dawn has already broken, and the Purge finished. 

My mom is waiting at the kitchen table for us, two cups of coffee ready. 

Almost half asleep, I park the car horribly and head inside. 

"How was your Purge?" Mom asks cheerily as she opens the door. 

I take a big gulp of steaming hot coffee before answering her question. 

"It was good. We stole some shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a touch different than my usual stuff. It's been really hard for me to write lately, until I got this idea in the middle of the night.
> 
> I did get some inspiration from a Tumblr post I read a long time ago, that said that if the Purge was real, they would only go to Barnes and Nobles and steal books. So, thank you random Tumblr post for reigniting my urge to write!


End file.
